Wherever I Go
by xForeverxAlwaysx
Summary: The second that Joy and Fabian were alone, he forgot all about me. It's not like he dumped me or anything, because we weren't officially dating. But, anyway, I think it's time for people to hear my story. I just can't guarantee a happy ending.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

I couldn't take it anymore. I really couldn't. It was painful. Too painful to watch any longer. I hope he's happy. I hope he has a good life. I hope she makes him happy, although I wish it was me. But yesterday's gone and I gotta keep moving on. It's so hard saying goodbye to him; to everything I'd hoped for, this past year. But, I'm thankful. I really am. I'm thankful for all the memories I've shared with him. I'm glad I know a person like him, because really, those kinds of people don't exist. I'm thankful I got to know him.

I wish I could forget all the painful memories, but I can't. I'm always gonna remember him; every single thing about him. I'm gonna remember how he frowns when he concentrates, or how he secretly plays the guitar and sings. How he was such a gentleman to me.

But, unfortunately, I'm gonna remember the painful things too. I'll never forget the look on his face when we found her. She ran right into his arms, and he didn't let her go.

Who knows what is going to happen after this. But I wish him love. I wish him luck. I hope maybe someday he'll think of me, but I know it will never be like the way it was. But no matter what, he is always going to be in my heart. I'll never forget him. He was the first boy I had ever loved. The only boy I'll ever love.

I'm going to miss him. I'm going to miss all those moments I spent by his side. All those little moments that we'd had. I regret that I never told him how I felt. How I feel. But it's too late now. A page is turning for everyone. No matter how much I'll miss him, I know I'll always have the memories. Wherever I go, I know his memory will be with me.

So, this is me. I'm moving on. I'm letting go, but not completely. I feel in my heart someday we'll meet again. I'm holding on to tomorrow, because I know in my heart, we are supposed to be together.

You're probably wondering how this happened. Considering the facts that we were prom King and Queen, we kissed and I told him that I loved him. Well all that lasted for about a week. The second that Joy and Fabian were alone, he forgot all about me. It's not like he dumped me or anything, because we weren't officially dating. But, anyway, I think it's time for people to hear my story. I just can't guarantee a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys so so so soooooo much! I seriously did not expect that! I checked it this morning before school to find 13 comments! Yay (:  
I honestly started jumping up and down on one foot(I injured my knee at a national cheerleading competition)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, any songs, people, or characters in this story.**

Chapter 1:

As I woke up Saturday morning, I couldn't help feeling nervous. It just felt weird knowing that the mystery was over. And of course there was the fact that Rufus was still out there. But I was determined to not let it get to me.

I brushed my hair and got dressed just like any other morning, and made my way downstairs. As soon as I walked into the dining room, all of my worries were forgotten, because all I could see was Fabian's reassuring smile, and Amber beaming at the two of us. I took my seat next to him and mumbled "Hey." He replied by smiling at me and reaching for my hand under the table.

"Aw, now isn't that adorable!" Jerome said sarcastically.

The week went on pretty much like that. The hardest part was probably the French test we had on Thursday. On Friday I had to stay after school to talk to Mr. Sweet about renewing my scholarship , so I told Fabian that I couldn't walk home with him like I have been since my second day at this school. Big mistake.

Since I couldn't walk with him, Fabian decided to walk with Joy. Lucky her. By the time I got back to Anubis house, they were inseparable. He even went as far as to cancel the big date they Amber had planned for us. They sat on the sofa together forcing me to sit on an armchair. Joy also now walked to and from school with us. I wish I could have been the good girlfriend and be happy that he was reunited with his friend, but I couldn't for two reasons. One, I wasn't _technically _his girlfriend. I mean, we held hands and stuff, and sometimes he would even kiss me on the cheek before I went to bed at night. Two, there was a green monster growing inside me. I just couldn't understand why he was ignoring me. I don't think he was doing it on purpose, but it still hurt, all the same. I tried talking to him one day, but he just blew me off, saying he had to study with Joy.

_I'm alone. I'm completely alone._ I kept thinking to myself. Before all of this, books had been my outlet. A place to escape. But I had grown tired of it. I needed something else. One day I was wondering aimlessly around the campus when I discovered a room I had never seen before. I went inside and was pleasantly surprised at what I saw. It was a music room. After that day, it became my sanctuary. It seemed like I spent every single free moment in that room. When I was little, my older cousin, Charlie taught me to play guitar and piano. He was like an older brother; a mentor. He was there for me when I needed him. But now he was married and had two children of his own. The gift that he gave me, the gift of music, was the best thing anyone could ever give me.

While I was in that music room, I taught myself how to play some of my favorite songs. I even composed one of my own. Most of the songs I played were about me and Fabian, Fabian and Joy, and Joy and me. _I know. Shocker, right?_

One morning before school had started I was sitting at the big grand piano playing "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson.

The second that Joy and Fabian were alone, he forgot all about me. It's not like he dumped me or anything, because we weren't officially dating. But, anyway, I think it's time for people to hear my story. I just can't guarantee a happy ending.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

"That was amazing," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around slowly and saw none other than Jerome Clarke.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him.  
"I could ask you the same question."  
"I don't really know. My feet just kind of carried me here. It's a good place to think," I replied.  
"About what?" he questioned.  
"I don't know. Life. Friends. Family. Home. Myself. Music's just kinda my escape, I guess."

He didn't reply exactly. He just asked me to play something else, so I grabbed the nearest guitar and started playing "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie 

"That was amazing!"  
Even though I didn't wanted them to, my cheeks stared to turn scarlet.

**A/N: So watcha think? Sorry if Jerome was a bit OOC, but I love him. I really have NO IDEA where this story is going! I just kinda wrote the prologue and since it got 13 reviews, I figured 'Why not?'  
Any ideas would be much appreciated!  
Just in case you were wondering, my cheerleading squad won first place!  
Okay, bye guys. I'll try to update soon since I don't have any homework (:  
Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I now have a general idea of where this story is going. Yay **** But ideas are still appreciated.  
Also, if you guys have any favorite love song(preferably Taylor Swift cause she's amazing and I love all her songs,) please tell me, because in case you haven't noticed, my inspiration for stories is music. Oh, and could you guys tell me if you like the song "If This Was a Movie" by Taylor Swift, because I think it would be perfect for a certain part in the story ;) It might be the ending, but it might not ;) Guess you'll just have to wait and see **

**Sorry Amber wasn't in the last chapter, I just wasn't really wasn't in the mood for her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I could own Brad Kavanagh and his ADORABLE British accent, but sadly, I don't :'(**

After the encounter with Jerome that morning, I couldn't help feeling embarrassed. I was jumpy all day. Amber asked me what was wrong, but I didn't really want her to know, knowing what a big mouth she has. And of course Fabian didn't notice. He was too busy flirting with Joy. Well, it wasn't exactly flirting. He was just being himself, where as she was practically throwing herself at him. School pretty much passed in a blur. At last the final bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. I wasn't really I the mood to walk home with Joy and Fabian. I was standing at my locker when Jerome came over to me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd fancy walking with me. That is of course if Fabian wouldn't mind," he said to me. Just as the words left his mouth, Fabian ad Joy walked by with their heads bent together, giggling.

"Trust me, I don't think he'll mind," I replied, bitterly.  
"Great," was his only answer. We walked onward for a couple minutes before he broke the silence.  
"So, I was thinking about this morning. Why haven't you told anyone about the music thing. It's not like you could be embarrassed about it. I mean, you're amazing! Completely and utterly amazing!"  
"I don't really know exactly. I've just never really been comfortable telling people about it. I know I'm making it seem like a big deal or whatever, but it's embarrassing. I've always been the quiet, shy geeky girl. Until I came here anyway."  
"Oh," was the only thing he said.  
"You're not a man of many words are you Jerome Clarke?" I said with a smile.  
"Only in front of certain people, Nina, only certain people," he said with a wink. I couldn't help but giggle and blush a bit.  
"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you talking to me? If I remember right, we weren't exactly, what one would call close, last semester," I told him.  
"It just feels like you've been all alone these past few days. I just thought you might like some company. If you want me to leave you alone, all you have to do is say something."  
"No! I mean, I guess I've just been depressed with the whole Fabian and Joy thing. But, thank you. It's surprisingly nice of you."  
"I'm not some cold hearted monster that most people think I am."  
"I never thought that for a second Jerome." He gave me a look. "Okay, so maybe I did at first. But after you started being nice to Mara, I saw a change in you, Jerome. It was a good change," I said to him. All he did was smile.

"You're an amazing person Nina, you know that?"  
"Thanks, but trust me, I'm not that great."  
"Fabian seems to think so," he said with a smirk.  
"Yeah right," I blushed for what must have been, like, the billionth time that day.

"So, did you hear about the school talent show?" he asked.  
"No! There is no way that you are going to get me to sing or whatever in front of the whole school," I practically shouted.  
"Okay, okay! Chill out. It was just an idea. Forget I said anything!"  
"Thank you," I smiled.  
"But, if you were going to enter, what would you sing?" he said with a smirk plastered on his face. I just smacked his arm. We continued on talking about random things the whole way back to the house. When we stepped inside the front door I saw something in front of me that I really didn't expect. It was Fabian. And he looked pissed.

**Sorry it was kinda short. But, hey, at least it's another chapter, right? This is NOT a Nina/Jerome story. I know there hasn't been like any Fabina, but we are getting there, ok? It's important in this story for you to see the relationship building between Nina and Jerome. It's like in New Moon. Most people just skipped to the part where Edward comes back, but you need to see the bond building between Bella and Jacob. Sorry to bring Twilight into this, but it was the best example I could think of. Anywho, I hope you guys liked it, and I pinky swear I'll update soon **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This one is kind of long, so hopefully it'll make up for the last chapter :)  
Oh, and in case you were wondering, the prologue happened in the future, and each chapter is Nina telling the story of what happened to make her feel the way she does.  
If you guys have any ideas, I REALLY want to hear them! I find them very helpful when I get stuck; which happens, unfortunately, quite a lot :(  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Taylor Swift, or any song that appear in this story!**

Chapter 3:

"Nina we need to talk. Now. Alone," he said while glaring at Jerome.  
"I get it, I'm going," Jerome said as he walked into the kitchen.

I followed Fabian into his room and sat down on his bed. I looked around and I saw music sheets spread around the room, and his guitar laying on the floor next to his bed._ Guess I wasn't the only one playing music lately. _

"Since when are you and Jerome such great friends?" he asked me with his teeth clenched and his arms folded across his chest.  
_"_Since _my best friend _ditched me for Joy," I said while glaring at him. "He was there for me when I needed a friend. He actually cares about me. Unlike you."He just kind of stared at me in shock, like he had no idea what he had put me through those past few days.

"Nina, look. I'm sorry okay. I really owe you an apology. I'm so sorry that I've been ignoring you. It wasn't intentional, I swear. I was just so happy to have Joy back in my life, that I guess I forgot what I already had," he said with his head down.  
"What is it you had exactly?" I said barley above a whisper. He looked up at me and I saw he had tears starting to form in his eyes.  
"An amazing, smart, sweet, kind, caring, funny, generous, beautiful best friend," he replied with a faint blush rising to his cheeks. Of course, me being, well… me, just sat there grinning like an idiot. Feeling the need to do something, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He just kind of sat there, stunned.

"Nina, there's something I need to tell you. I think, no, scratch that. I KNOW I'm in lo-"  
He didn't get to finish his sentence because, of course, Joy walked in.

"There you are Fabes! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed.  
"Shocker. Sure didn't see that one comin'" I muttered.  
"What was that?" she asked me in an all too 'perky, haha-in-your-face take-that Fabian's-mine' tone of voice.  
"Nothing," I fake smiled at her. "Catch you later Fabes," I said as I bent down to kiss him on the cheek one last time before taking my leave. Before either of them could reply, I was out the door and up the steps to mine and Amber Millington's room.

"Nina Nina Nina Nina Nina!" was all I heard as I walked through the door. "Uh, why didn't you tell me you could play the guitar, piano AND sing? I thought we were supposed to be best friends?" said an excited Amber.  
"Hi to you too, Amber," I replied.  
"Seriously Nina! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Honestly, I didn't really think you'd care," I said  
"Of course I care!" she practically screeched.  
"Okay, okay, sorry! How about I make it up to you and play something," I suggested. She nodded, smiled and jumped up and down.  
"Calm down Amber!"

We quickly walked across campus and into the music room. I honestly had no idea what to play her, so I figured I'd just wing it. I sat down on a stool and started to strum the guitar.

_YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES  
STARE RIGHT INTO MINE  
AND SOMETIMES  
I THINK OF YOU LATE AT NIGHT  
I DON'T KNOW WHY_

_I WANNA BE SOMEWHERE  
WHERE YOU ARE  
I WANT TO BE WHERE_

_YOU'RE HERE  
YOUR EYES ARE LOOKING INTO MIE  
SO BABY MAKE ME FLY  
MY HEART HAS NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE  
I'M LOOKING THROUGH YOUR  
I'M LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES_

"Oh my gosh! That was great! You have to sing for the talent show! Oh my gosh! I have the PERFECT outfit for you to wear! What song should you sing? I think you should sing something about Fabain because I know you guys are having a tough time right now, with Joy and whatnot. And a song would be the perfect way to fix things! What about "Haunted" by Taylor Swift? I'm in love with that song! Could you play something else, please? PPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEE! Oh pretty pretty please with the biggest cherry ever on top!" she gushed at me.  
"One condition," I said to her.  
"Anything!" she yelled, grinning like an idiot.  
"Stop freaking out every three seconds," I said with a smile. Yeah, at the time it was annoying, but I still appreciated her support.  
"Deal," she said, still smiling.  
"Okay. What do you want me to play?"  
"How about 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift?" she asked me.  
"Okay, I love that song."

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

_Huh, maybe this whole talent show thing wouldn't be so bad after all. I know I have the support of at least two people, _I thought to myself with a small smile.

**Yay :) Another chapter done:)  
So I know the beginning might not have gone exactly the way you thought it would, but hey, there will be more drama to come. I promise you that;)  
Again, if you have any suggestions for a song TELL ME! Please?  
I hope you guys were satisfied with Amber. I tried my best to do her justice :)  
I'll try to update soon, but reviews make me write faster!  
Bye:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry! Like, so, so sorry I haven't updated for a few days. My computer was all messed up, so my dad had to fix it, but then he got sick, so my mom had to figure out how to do it. But on the bright side, I've spent my time writing with pen and paper. I have successfully written the final chapter! I guess that's a good, but sad at the same time:/  
I figure there will be about 2 or 3 more chapters in the story. BUT I am willing to make an epilogue or sequel if you guys want one, but I need ideas! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, or the songs used in this story!**

**Chapter 4: **

That Saturday morning, I woke up with a smile on my face, and was full of energy. Tomorrow was Jerome's birthday. I wanted to make it special for him, because he never really had a great birthday, with all the drama involving his parents. I got a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and put my hair into a messy bun, before bouncing down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was already seated.

"Hey," Fabian greeted me as I sat in between him and Jerome.  
"Hey, so after breakfast, do you think we could hang out later? There's something I want to show you," I said with a mischievous grin.  
"Um, okay. Are you going to tell me what it is?" he said hopefully.  
"Nope! It's a surprise, silly!" I said with a smirk. Fabian hated surprises.

After breakfast, Fabian and I walked hand in hand around the school. He was so sweet to me that day. He kept whispering sweet, romantic things in my ear, and kissing my forehead and nose. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He was so adorable. It was such a Kodak moment. It was a fairytale. We walked on in comfortable silence, occasionally whispering romantic things to each other.  
"What's your favorite song?" he asked me randomly.  
"I guess it kinda depends on y mood," was my reply.  
"So what's your favorite song now?" he questioned.  
"'Today Was a Fairytale' by Taylor Swift," I giggled.

Instead of answering, he kissed me full on the lips. It sent sparks flying through my whole body. It wasn't a make out session or anything. It was short and simple. But very, very sweet, and full of love and passion.  
"So what was it you wanted to show me?" he asked with his forehead resting against mine, and our hands intertwined.  
"C'mon. I'll show you," I whispered, tugging at his hands, and gently pulling him toward the music room. When we reached the building, we slowly walked inside. I could tell he was confused as to why we were here, because he had no idea of my talent. I walked over to the big, black grand piano, sat down on the bench, and patted it indicating for him to sit next to me. He hesitated at first, but eventually came and sat next o me with a puzzled expression on his face. He started to speak, but I interrupted him.  
"Shh, don't say anything. I wrote you something, and I want to play it for you." He just nodded. "It's called 'Everytime We Touch'," I said as I began to play.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.

When I had finished the song I soon realized that I had tears trickling down my cheeks. Fabian didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I started to get nervous. _Maybe he didn't like it. Maybe he's going to breakup with me! Oh my gosh! Please say something Fabian! Please! _I thought to myself.  
He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He reached up and put his hand to my cheek, and gently wiped my tears away. He put his head down and rested his forehead against mine. We sat there starring into each other's eyes for what must have been hours, when he broke the silence and breathed the most three beautiful words I have ever heard.  
"I love you, too," I whispered back to him, with more tears threatening to spill over. He gave me a small smile and bent down to press his lips to mine once again.

**A/N: So, lots of Fabina! I really tried my hardest on this, but I know it sucks:/  
Please review! It makes me smile when someone has something t say about something I've written(:  
Right now, I only have 4 other songs I'm planning on including in this story.  
Lots of love3**

** ~xForeverxAlwaysx** _  
_


	6. Please Read!

**Please read! **

_This isn't another chapter, sorry :'(  
I'll delete this when I post the next chapter, which will probably be later tonight, or tomorrow afternoon._

**So, I'm getting really discouraged, and I'm not sure if I can finish this story. At first I was so excited about this story, and I got so many comments, but now I hardly even get any. Thank you guys that do comment, because honestly, you're the only reason why I'm writing this chapter. I would also really appreciate it if you guys could write longer comments with suggestions, because right now, I'm at a dead end, and I can't see a way out. I just wanted to say thank you everyone reading this right now, and sticking through this really sucky story. **

**I also have a question/vote thing for you.  
1. For Jerome's b-day, Nina's gonna sing him a song. What song do you guys want? Your choices are:  
a) Shine by Aly & AJ  
b) My Hero is You by Hayden Panettere  
c) Halo by Beyonce  
**Please choose the one you think fits the situation best, not just your favorite song.**

**2. Also, do you guys think Fabian should sing something? I have a couple songs in mind, but of course I'm not gonna tell you, because then you'll figure out what's gonna happen!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so very, very much. Those reviews really made me happy, I almost started crying. Please don't stop reviewing! I pinky swear I'll update everyday as best I can!  
Sorry there isn't a whole lot of dialogue in this chapter, or any chapter for that matter! Dialogue just isn't my strong point. I'm more of any emotion/thoughts kind of person.  
Oh, and the first paragraph in the last chapter I wrote, JUST FORGET ABOUT IT! I forget to take it out before I published it! Sorry!  
P.S. After reading this chapter, please leave a comment with your answer to the question at the bottom. I really want you guys to choose the songs in this story!**

Chapter 5:

I was in love with Fabian Rutter. Completely and totally in love with him. It was kind of pathetic when you think about it. Scratch that. Not kind of; completely. It was completely pathetic. Why was it pathetic, you ask? Well, my notebook was full of 'I 3 Fabian,' 'Fabian & Nina 4ever,' and 'Mrs. Nina Rutter.' I had a smile on my face all day, every day, ever since that afternoon in the music room. And to make things even better, he asked me to be his girlfriend! It was all over school by the next morning, thanks to a certain someone that goes by the name of Amber Millington. Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter were an official couple. We always held hands in the hallway and practically everywhere we went, when we were seated at our desks our legs were always touching and brushed against each other's, we walked to and from school WITHOUT Joy, and he kissed me every chance he got. After one week, we were officially the "It" couple at school. Of course Jerome and Alfie teased us mercilessly, but honestly, I didn't really care. I don't think he did either. That was one of the many things I loved about him. He was kind, caring, sweet, adorable, and his British accent certainly helped in the cuteness factor. Every night when it was almost lights out, Amber would not shut up about how adorable we looked together, or at least that's what she would say to me. It was perfect. He was perfect. We were perfect. My whole life at Anubis House was perfect. I really wish it could have lasted that way.

Fabian and I were sitting on the couch with me curled up in his lap. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist, rubbing small circles on my back. My hands, however were knotted in his hair. We weren't really overly affectionate. It was more like a shy affectionate. We had only made out once, when we were alone in the house while Trudy took everyone into town. Kind of like how it was at that moment.

"Hey Fabes? Can I ask you something?" I asked him with my head resting on his shoulder, my cheek pressed against his warm skin.  
"Anything. You know that," he whispered back to me in reply.  
"You love me right?" I asked him tentatively.  
"What kind of question is that?" he said as a small smile/smirk graced his lips.  
"You didn't answer my question," I replied with my eyebrows raised, while I looked up and into those beautiful blue eyes of his.  
"Nina Martin, look at me. You are the most amazing, beautiful person I have ever met. You make my life worth living. You're the reason I get up in the morning. The feeling I get when I see you smile, well, it's the most beautiful, wondrous, magical feeling I've ever experienced. You give me the feeling people write novels about, as cheesy as that sounds. Nina Martin, I love you. Forever and Always. Don't you ever forget that!" he said with strength in his voice, but tears forming in his eyes. 

I didn't respond. I just kissed him. I kissed him with everything in me. He was caught off guard at first, but soon he joined me with just as much passion. I didn't know how long we sat there on that couch like that. It might have been seconds, minutes, it could have even been hours. However long it was, it wasn't long enough. We ended up sitting on the sofa, me in his lap, my head on his shoulder, his arms rubbing circles on my lower back.

If only we could have stayed that way forever. Maybe if we would stayed like that, I wouldn't be telling you this story right now. But, all good things have to come to an end. Two days later, they did. And I hit the ground, falling. Hard.

**A/N: This chapter was actually one of my favorites. I hope you guys like it. I really want to get to 100 comments by the end of this story. If you can do that, I have a very special surprise for you, that I'll post after the last chapter. Trust me, you'll love it!Now onto the questions!**

Suggestions?

I think that Nina and Fabian need a song! Like, their song. Like, in movies when a couple dance together for the first time, the song that they're dancing to is their song. So what song do you think it should be? 


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a month, but I've had a lot of family issues going on lately. This chapter is broken up into two parts and I'll upload the other half after I get some reviews. Also, chapter seven is the last chapter BUT… you did get to 100 comments, so there will be an epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: Is a disclaimer really necessary? I mean, we all know by now that I don't own House of Anubis, its characters, or any songs in this story!**

Chapter 6 Part 1:

_With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect  
When it's not easy, you make it worth it  
When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy  
You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through  
There's no me without you_

I was upstairs sitting in my room absentmindedly tuning my guitar when I heard a loud commotion come from downstairs. I looked over a Amber who was sitting on her bed, not surprisingly, painting her nails hot pink. We both stood up and I gently put my guitar down, and we ran to the landing outside Victor's office. When we reached the landing, all I got was a glimpse of the front door slamming shut. I guess the whole house heard because everyone was standing there looking very confused. Well, everyone except Fabian and Victor. I knew they weren't in trouble because Fabian told me about an hour ago that he was going over to the school to study, and Victor had gone to run some errands for Trudy.  
"Well, this was fun, but I have to go train," Mick said sarcastically as he headed toward the soccer field with Mara right behind him. And with that we all dispersed to our rooms. Amber and I went back to doing what we were doing before the commotion.  
"Hey Nines?" Amber said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
"What song are you going to sing for the talent show auditions?"  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, I guess. I'm not even sure if I'm going to audition."  
"What! You have to do it, you're amazing! And you have a week to prepare. I really think you should do this."  
"Thanks Ambs. I'll think about it, okay?"  
"Okay," she said.

A few hours later, Trudy called us down for dinner. I noticed right away something was wrong. The table was quiet, Jerome and Alfie weren't throwing food, and Fabian wouldn't take his eyes off of the food in front of him. I asked him if he was okay, but he just acted as if he didn't hear me.  
"Fabian, please talk to me!" I whispered to him.  
"Why should I!" he yelled as he jumped out of his chair. "Why should I listen to anything you say!"  
I just sat there in my chair, looking up at him in complete shock. I was about to say something, but he beat me to it.  
"Oh just give it up already, Nina! I'm so sick of you and all this crap you've been giving me! Okay? I'm done! I'm just so done with you. Just go back to America where you belong! I wish you had never came here in the first place!" and with that he stormed off into his room and slammed the door.

No one spoke for the longest time. We just sat there, not eating, not talking, just sitting. Even Joy didn't have the nerve to talk. It looked like she was just as shocked as the rest of us. I refused to let the tears come at that point. After what seemed like eternity I got up and walked upstairs to my room, changed into my pajamas, and went to sleep. The last thing I remembered was Amber silently coming into our room to grab her robe before she got into the shower, and a single tear escaping from my eyes.

*The Next Day* 

"Nina, you have to get up," was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I opened my eyes to find Amber and Jerome standing next to me.  
"I don't want to," I said as I rolled over on my other side.  
"But you have to. You can't let this beat you. Are you really going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you like this?" Jerome said gently.  
"Okay," I whispered as I slowly stood up.

After about an hour of getting ready, I slowly went downstairs with Jerome and Amber trailing after me. I didn't even bother glancing in the kitchen. I just walked straight out the door and into the warm summer sun. I broke into a run until I reached the music room. I entered without a second thought, and sat right down at the black, grand piano.

My fingers were resting on the keys, and my eyes were closed, but my mind was wondering. That's the thing I love most about music; no matter what is going on around me, I can just close my eyes and I can hear the music. The music in my heart. I already had a rhythm in my head and silent tears running down my cheeks when Amber and Jerome caught up to me. Amber sat down in a chair in the corner while Jerome sat next to me on the piano bench.  
"How about we start writing that song for the talent show auditions," he whispered loud enough for Amber to hear.  
"I can't," I whispered.  
"Just write from your heart," he encouraged.  
"Don't you get it? My heart is broken, Jerome!" I said, raising my voice slightly.  
"But that's where the best songs come from; when the heart isn't in perfect condition," he said. "Tell me, Nina. Tell me why you feel the way you do. Tell me how much it hurts."

I realized he(Fabian) wasn't worth bottling up all my pain, and began to tell Jerome and Amber everything, though I felt like I was more speaking to Jerome, then Amber. Jerome started scribbling things down on a piece of sheet music as I was talking. When I had finished Jerome looked over at me, gave me a small smile and said, "Now, I believe, you are ready to right your song."  
In reply, I gave him a small smile and gently nudged him with my arm before I began to play the music I had been playing in my head.

**A/N: Well… they broke up. Haha :P  
That was like, the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm not sure when I'll get part 2 up, but hopefully it will be in a few days. Thank you for believing in me and not giving up hope on this story. It's almost over, so hang in there.**

**What song should Nina sing for the audition?**

**If We Were a Movie by Taylor Swift**

**Stay by Miley Cyrus**

**Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls**

**Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Comments? Suggestions? **


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for any confusion in the last chapter: the point is that you don't know why Fabian broke up with Nina, but you'll figure it out eventually. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own it all. Pshhh, I wish. **

I sat on my bed staring out into space while Amber tried to find the 'perfect, make-Fabian's-jaw-drop, gorgeous, dream outfits for the audition. She'd been looking for the past hour and a half with no such luck.

"Amber, this is stupid. I'm probably just going to wear a tee-shirt," I told her.  
"You've got to be kidding me Nina! There is absolutely no way I am going to let my BBF not wear THE perfect outfit," Amber exclaimed  
"Whatever you say, Amber. Just hurry up, will you? You're going to make me late for my audition," I said. She just smiled at me and continued her search.

A half hour later, I stood in the theater room (A/N: I don't know what to call it) with Amber and Jerome at my side. A few minutes before, Amber had dressed me in a blue floral skirt, a navy blue blouse, navy blue Converse, and had styled my hair in a loose side braid with other tiny braids woven in.

"Alright, up next we have Nina Martin singing an original song that she composed with the help of her two best friends," Mr. Sweet announced into the microphone for the judges. "When you're ready, Nina," he told me.  
"Good luck Nines!" Amber whispered excitedly to me.  
"I'm really proud of you, Nina. You can do this," Jerome told me before giving me a reassuring hug, and joined Amber in the wings.

I went out on stage, sat down on the stool, and gripped the microphone and the microphone stand in front of me. I took a deep breath as the music started, opened my mouth and let the words flow out.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six days gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
Thinkin' bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you_

Come back come back come back to me like  
You would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside til' I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like  
You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
Cause nothing like this ever happened to them  
Now I'm pacing down the hall  
Chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me  
Nothing's gonna change not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Come back come back come back to me like  
You would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside til' I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like

You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're moving on  
I've be waiting for you wary since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door  
And I'd say

Come back come back come back to me like  
You would before you said its not that easy  
Before the fight before I locked you out  
But I'd take it all back now

Come back come back come back to me like  
You would you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside til' I came out  
Come back come back come back to me like  
You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Figure out a happy ending  
Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh  
Thought you'd be here by now  


I finished the song with a smile and a sigh of relief. I defiantly had not thought I could do that.

"Congratulations, Nina. You have made the last day of school talent show. We are going to have you end the show, because quite frankly, you were the best we've seen," Mr. Sweet stood up and said. And my smile couldn't help but get bigger.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's REALLY boring, but the good thing is that I have the next chapter completely written, and I'll upload that as soon as I get some reviews. Possibly today, but if not, tomorrow **__


	10. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter:/  
**I ****might**** do a sequel, so tell me if you want it, and I'll write it  
Please read all the lyrics! It explains a lot. Also, after the line towards the bottom, it's Nina finishing the story/ saying what she has to say about what happened. It's present time when she's talking at the end. Anyway, I hope that you love it. I have so much more confidence in myself and my writing because of you! Thank you to anyone that's reviewed this story; this is for you!**

I couldn't believe that Amber and Jerome had talked me into this! There's no way I could go out there and sing in front of the whole school! I looked out into the audience from behind the curtain and saw so many people. But one person in particular caught my attention. Fabian Rutter. And of course he was sitting with none other than Joy Mercer. _I mean, why wouldn't he be? After all as much as it pains me to say, they were practically a couple. _At the time, I wasn't mad at him or Joy. I wasn't even sad. Well, I guess I was a little sad. Who wouldn't be? The guy I loved, liked someone else. I saw him lean over and whisper something in Joy's ear, causing her to giggle. She must have seen me starring behind the curtain because she locked her eyes with mine and smirked.

"Okay, thank you Alfie, for that… um… interesting… well whatever that was. Moving on… up next is our final performer for the night. Please welcome to the stage… Nina Martin! While they are setting up back-stage, I'll take this time to tell you a little bit about the song and it's inspiration. Nina has been writing this song for the past few days. She said that writing is a way for her to get her emotions and feelings out. If you listen carefully, you can probably figure out who the 'you' is, and who the 'he' is. And now, ladies and gentlemen… Nina Martin!" Mr. Winkler shouted into the microphone.  
"Go get em'" Jerome whispered to me before he ran to his seat next to Amber

'Okay, Nina. You can do this,' I thought to myself. I stepped out onto the stage and was overcome by the blinding stage lights. As I walked onto the stage I saw Fabian sit up straighter, and Joy's grip on his hand tighten.  
'Come on, Nina. This is how the people at this school are going to remember you. Let's make it perfect,' I thought. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

**A/N: Before you read any farther, I want you to go to your Ipod, or go onto Youtube and listen to the song Nina's about to 'sing.' I want you to close your eyes and envision what is going on. I want you to envision a pitch black stage with a single spotlight. With Nina wearing the dress Taylor Swift is wearing on the cover of Speak Now, except in black. A fog machine covers the stage in water vapor and there is a set piece of a dead tree in the corner. Close your eyes! Can you see it? Good. When you are done listening to the song, open your eyes and continue reading.**

"_**Haunted" by Taylor Swift:**_

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it!

So many emotions flooded over me as I sang 'Haunted.' By the second verse, I had tears spilling over my eyes. When I finished the last line I looked out into the audience and saw so many emotions. Amber had the biggest smile on her face that I've ever seen; Jerome gave me a thumbs up; Patricia gave me a small smile; Mara and Mick were on their feet leading the applause; Joy looked like she wanted to shoot someone; and Fabian, *sigh,* Fabian. He just stood there in shock. Maybe if I had looked closer I would have seen tears in his eyes, but I couldn't look at him for more than two seconds at a time. By that time I had tears blurring my vision. Instead of taking a bow and returning backstage like I was told to, I just ran. I ran as fast as I could back to Anubis House with uncontrollable sobs taking over me.

So, that's it. That's how my last term at House of Anubis ended. Well, not entirely, because I haven't exactly left yet. But my suitcase is packed, and the taxi should be here any second. Just enough time to say goodbye. Great.  
"Nina! Your taxi's here!" Trudy called up the stairs to me.  
"Okay! I'm coming!" I yelled back.

As I walked down the stairs, Amber was sobbing hysterically, Alfie was trying to comfort her, Mara had tears silently falling down her cheeks, Mick was eating a banana, but still looking upset, Patricia and Jerome were holding hands and comforting each other, and Joy was standing there smirking, as if to say "I win."  
I didn't see Fabian anywhere. I was walking toward the door when Amber spoke up.  
"Don't go Nines. Just don't go. You can't go!" she whispered hoarsely.  
"I have to. Bye Ambs. Bye everyone. I'll never forget you… any of you," I said quietly while gripping the locket that has been around my neck ever since Sarah had given it to me all those months ago. I made my way past a crying Trudy and out the door, still refusing to cry. 'Why should I cry? He doesn't care about me. He didn't even bother to say goodbye.'

Maybe I'll see them again someday, but right now, I have to move on. I have to take a break from all this drama.  
So, goodbye England; goodbye House of Anubis; goodbye best friends; goodbye memories; goodbye Fabian Rutter. My best friend… my love. 

So that's it , that's what happened in the story of my last few months in England. But maybe, just maybe, the story isn't over yet. But who knows? Its just another chapter in my life. Maybe I'll see you again soon… but then again, maybe not.

Until then, yours forever&always,  
Nina Martin.

**A/N: Well? I personally think it's the best chapter I've written, but I'll let you be the judge of that!  
Please don't hurt me, I know it wasn't a happy ending, but I think it ended well. It had closure… kinda;)  
Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that special surprise. It should be out in a few days, most likely next week.**

**Favorite part of the story?**

**Favorite song in the story?**

**Sequel?**

**Theme song to the story?**

**Thank you for sticking in there until the end. I love you for that!  
**

**With love,  
forever&always **


	11. Important! Must Read!

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long everybody! I know I said that I'd right another chapter to give you answers, but I have been so super busy with school, I thought it would be easier to just start the sequel and give you the answers then.  
So check out the sequel to 'Wherever I Go,'…..*drum roll*…..'Forever and a Day'  
I hope you like it! (The first chapter is a bit boring, but I needed to let you know what was going on before the drama starts to unfold. I should be updating really soon because I just finished my last final and summer is only a few days away!(I'm currently writing chapter 2 as I type this up)  
I really hope I do this story justice and I want to hear what you want to happen and any songs that I didn't get to write about in 'Wherever I Go' (No, I have not forgotten about Jerome's birthday! Expect to see it in 'Forever and a Day'


End file.
